It a Beautiful Day
by arietis
Summary: Seto loose his eyes sight in an accident, and guess who's his nurse ^^ the sweet Shizuka


A/N: This is our first try at writing fanfic, so please tell me what you think about it. (I know I'm bad at writing so please tell me to stop if it suck, I'll go back to my usual job which is to watch lily draw _) btw I use Shizuka's Japanese name in this fic since her parents are divorced (kids usually use their mom/dad last name depend on who they live with if their parents are divorces) I will use Joey dubbed name for him ^^

  


**It a Beautiful Day**  
by: white lily and kaineko  
  
  
  
A loud crashing sound was heard throughout the hospital, and from the sources of that sound the door was suddenly pushed open in a blow with a young nurse burst out crying. She was scared, and mad. Well who wouldn't be? She's not the first and surely is not the last person who will ran out of that door crying. There was 3 other nurses who had been there before her and none of them come out with their pride in one piece. What is so scary about that room? Well the infamous Seto Kaiba is hospitalized there.  
  
The nurse has made him furious. 

Stupid... idiot... pathetic...yes those are the words he could think of to describe the nurse. She was a fool. she though that he needed her pity. But not just her, ever since the day when he woke up after the surgery, everyone has tried to do everything for him, showing their pity on him. So what if he cannot see? So what if he can never see again in this lifetime? That doesn't make him useless, that doesn't mean he want their help. Hell, he doesn't want their help at all. He doesn't need help. But no matter how much he told them, they just keep on doing what they think is "the right thing to do". It's like he has spoken to them in a completely different language, a language that has never been use before. Those fools....

Silence returned to the ever so quiet hospital. He hated the silence, it annoyed him. He used to love the quiet surroundings when he was working alone in his laboratory, but now it gave him a very uncomfortable feeling. Aside from the perfect silence, there was another thing that he hated even more, the darkness. He hasn't seen a single thing or a flash of light in such long time, a very long time that he don't even know how long it have been anymore. 

When he woke up in this hospital bed the very first thing that welcomed him here was that darkness. Since then it have always gotten the best of him, annoyed him, stealing away his sanity by second. He hates it, he want to break it down, the wall of darkness. But then again, no matter how hard he tries to see a ray of light, he can never surpass the shadow. He wants to break it, but instead it breaks him, makes him scared. Yes, he was scared, this may sound like a joke, because he, Seto kaiba, don't know what fear is, fear doesn't exist in his world. But now it was real, he is scared. But how can he not be? How can he not be scared when his whole world was swallowed by shadow?

  
He heard footstep, a light and graceful one. His guess is that it comes from a slender body or perhaps a child. The sound is getting louder, someone must come have for him then. Not so many people are visiting him, unless they want something from Kaiba Corps. Yes business comes even that he's not in the best of health. Well, those greedy men are usually not so light, so their footsteps are heavy, and their assistants or secretaries footsteps are even more disturbing. Those high heels strike on the floor like a drum. It not the nurses who are coming either. He remember their footsteps since he has to heard them too many times already. So the last option is, of course, his little brother, Mokuba. He's small and slender.  
  
The thought makes him happy. Mokuba has come to visit him whenever the little guy got the chance to, the time that he was off from school, but some how it still doesn't feel like enough. Before he could stay without his brother or anyone for weeks or months, but now he really wanted to have his little brother near by. At least that made him feel a little less lonely. Yes, the great Seto Kaiba is lonely, another joke that came true.  
  
"Good afternoon" a soft voice plies in after the tiny click which tells him that someone has opened the door to his room. Whoever that is must have been really careful when he or she opened the door. Must be a she thought. The greeting sound like a girl. Anyway it disappoints him that his brother isn't come.  
  
"Umm….Aki isn't feeling so well so I brought lunch to you."  
  


Aki!…Aki Tsunami the stupid, idiot, pathetic nurse that just ran out of his room not so long ago, not feeling so well? Hell, he must be the one to feel that. What is more 'not so well'? Getting on people's nerve or having people get on your nerves?   
  
She moved, slowly, well it's not like she have much choice. First, the tray is heavy so if she walks too fast the foods will spill. Second, she has to be ready to run out of the door if he decides to throw something at her. Aki, the nurse who was here this morning had a flowers vase thrown at her. Third, ok, her legs are shaking.  
  
Nervously she placed the food on his table and run.  
  
Ok, no flying bottle, no yelling, she's safe behind the door. Hesitating, she peers through the tiny crack between the door and the wall. And God almighty must have take his favor away from her. There her patient was, sitting on his bed, eyes staring at nothingness. God, how can she forgot that he's blind. How can she expect him to eat without knowing where his food is?  
  
The tiny sound of the door getting pulled open comes again. The nurse comes in, a little bit bolder this time.  
  
Her shaken way of coming and going then coming back is quite humerous to him. The nurse is funny, but nevertheless, if she dares to try and feed him like the others he's sure the tray that was somewhere on the table will found its way to say hello to her.  
  
"Umm…I placed your food on the table." she said timidly.   
  
Gently, she takes his hand, and helps him scoop up some of his appetizer before leaving him to bring it up to eat by himself.  
  
Directions as where the food is. This is new. Well, at least this nurse was better, and she didn't try to feed him like a child.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Shizuka! Shizuka Jounouchi!" She replies with a smile that bright up her face. It wasn't so bad, he's not as bad as what others tell her. 


End file.
